


Lordship

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Webercon 2014 Drabbles [5]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Curses, Drabble, Gen, House Ailil, Murder, Nobility, The Escheat, Unseelie Court, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Hagen's got his freehold back, he's planning to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lordship

Hagen had never imagined being the lord of a Freehold full of commoners but, despite the rules imposed on him by the curse, Bluebonnet Hollow was still his. It wasn't so bad – his vassals were grateful to have somewhere safe to live, and though the world outside turned colder, the freehold only grew stronger.

When a messenger came to let him know that House sorcerers were working on a way to remove the curse, he was wise enough to read between the lines. He sent Ragna's motley to make sure she never reported back.

In defence of the freehold, indeed.


End file.
